


It's Always Been You

by hoechbrien



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Evil Gerard Argent, F/M, M/M, Season 6B, based on someone's headcanon, derek being soft, episode 20 of season 6B, i cant tag im sorry, i made this because i was bored, if you know this someone please message me, listen this shit sucks, stiles being soft, warning: an ugly ass bitch named gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoechbrien/pseuds/hoechbrien
Summary: Set in Episode 20 of Season 6 of Teen Wolf, Gerard Argent has a little game he wants to play. And it involves making and breaking friendships and relationships





	It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softsterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsterek/gifts), [frnkieroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkieroo/gifts), [mysourwolfie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysourwolfie/gifts), [lgbttommy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbttommy/gifts), [Batmaam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmaam/gifts).



> shoutout to the dmdd gc on twitter for looking at this work and hyping my dumb shit up. shoutout to assbaby lovers for literally influencing me to make a fic

"Kiss the one you love the most".

Gerard gave them a game, a simple one...but nothing is ever simple. The game was for Stiles, the human of the pack. Everyone turned to him and he turned to Lydia, his girlfriend. 

"Stiles, just kiss me and we can move on."

Stiles stared at Lydia, it wasn't that simple...he couldn't do it. Everyone knows about his obsession with Lydia, sophomore year of high school. It was just an obsession, Stiles knew that he never truly loved her. So Stiles turns to Malia, his ex-girlfriend. I mean, why wouldn't she be his true love? He helped her control, became her anchor. She was always there for him too, even if he didn't want her to be. So he decided to go for it and approached Malia slowly. He couldn't look at Lydia because he knew from everyone's expression that she was shocked and confused. He took Malia's face in his hands and kissed her softly. This is what he was supposed to do right? Kiss his one true love, and that's exactly what he's doing...right? As Stiles let go of Malia's face and took in her soft glances, the static on the radio was back and Gerard was yet again on the other side. 

"You got everyone fooled Stiles, even yourself. But even I know that Malia and Lydia were never your true loves."

The static is gone and Stiles' face turns into one of confusion. The whole pack stares at Stiles, waiting for him to explain what Gerard meant

"I uh...I-" Stiles stuttered, losing his ability to breathe.

"He's having another panic attack", yelled Lydia as both she and Malia caught Stiles from falling and placed him carefully on the ground.

"Stiles....stiles look at me, okay please look at me." But Stiles couldn't. This was all too much for him, he couldn't understand why this was happening. Why had Gerard said that Malia and Lydia were never his true loves? There isn't anyone else but them, not one he could think of anyways. Stiles took deep breaths before being helped up by Scott and Malia. 

"Hey..are you okay", a familiar voice asked.

Stiles looked up and came face to face with Derek. Derek Hale. Stiles stared at the older man and let out a soft chuckle. Of course, he thought. The man he hated from the beginning, but no matter how much he hated him, he still saved him. Why? Apart of him thinks that maybe it was because Scott needed him..but the other part knew the truth. He's always cared for Derek. From when Derek saved him from Peter at the hospital, saved him from Isaac at the police station and when he was worried for Stiles' well being in the possession of the Nogistune. From the days where Stiles woke Derek up with punches every time he was knocked out or even the time when he thought he'd never see Derek again, so he glanced at Derek's dying body before he left him. Stiles knew that all that pining for Lydia...his actual true love was the person who slammed his head against the steering wheel of his Jeep. 

"It's you..it's always been you."

Stiles removed himself from the arms of Malia and Scott, embracing Derek as he softly kissed his lips, surprised yet happy that the kiss was being returned. Stiles has never been safer and loved by anyone than right now in Derek's arms. After a moment of soft kisses and happy glances, their love reunion was interrupted by yet again the radio static. 

"Glad to see everyone knows the truth about Mr. Stilinski and Mr. Hale. Who would have known that the big bad former alpha would fall in love with the hyperactive little lanky boy...You can find your next troubled omega at the school. But I should warn you..he may not have all of his limbs intact"

The radio shut off again and everyone fell silent. Stiles, still in Derek's arms, held onto the older man and laid his head on his shoulder. He was tired of the deaths, tired of all the blood and pain and suffering that everyone has to go through. He just wanted everything okay, he wanted everyone safe. He didn't want to have to deal with this anymore. Derek felt his stress and ran his hand softly through Stiles' hair. 

"It's okay, Stiles. This will be over soon and until then, I will protect you with my life."

Stiles smiled

"How about we both stay alive. I can't lose you again"

Derek placed a soft kiss on Stiles' forehead before snuggling in his neck.

"You won't"


End file.
